Mana Beast
The Mana Beast is the final boss of the game Seiken Densetsu 2, better known in occident as Secret of Mana. It is a gigantic and unfathomably powerful dragon, born from the fusion of every magical creature existing in the Mana World, who rises when a huge evil is threatening the world. Unfortunately, the rise of the Mana Beast is not a solution but instead an even bigger threat, as the dragon is a creature of sheer strenght with little to no control over its rage. If it were to appear, the clash of power between it and its opponent could cause tremendous damage to the world, and if it were to survive, it could destroy anything that's left. The Mana Beast has already risen at least once, when corrupted wielders of the power of Mana created the Mana Fortress, an immense floating castle-warship of unparalleled might. The Mana Beast was created on retaliation and it attacked the fortress, allowing the Mana Goddess to seal it in an island which sunk under the oceans. Then, the Goddess was able to call back the beast and to end the threat. In Secret of Mana, the game's main villain, Thanatos unleashes the monsters of the Underworld on Mana, severly weakening the Mana energy that sustains the world. He later reactivates the Mana Fortress and uses it to destroy the Mana Tree. As the rise of the Mana Fortress automaticaly triggered the appearance of the Mana Beast, with the Mana Tree destroyed, no one would be able to stop the dragon once its job is done. So when they defeat Thanatos, the heroes have no other choice than to fight and to slay the fearsome beast, whose demise cause every creature in the world to disappear, including the Sprite. (one of the three characters) When fought as a boss, the Mana Beast isn't too hard to defeat, especially if your character's levels, weapons and magic are strong enough. But it is a very long battle as the Mana Beast has 9999 life-points. The dragon casts a Wall spell that lasts during the whole fight and sends back at you every attack spell you use. Have the Boy wield the Sword of Mana and have the Girl and the Sprite cast their Mana magic on it. When the Mana Beasts fights you at close range, plummel him without end with your strongest concentrated attacks. The Mana Beast retaliates with the Lucent Beam spell at level 8. You cannot dodge its attacks when it starts to fly and charge from behind you, from before you, from right to left and left to right; or worse, when it goes at the bottom of the screen and hurls a gigantic whirling fire blast. (Cast a healing spell at the very moment the fire blast reaches you.) These attacks strike your three characters and the fire blast is purely devastating, so heal whenever it's necessary. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Animal Villains Category:Dragons Category:Demon Category:Giant Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cataclysm